


Two Months

by rnr4ev



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnr4ev/pseuds/rnr4ev
Summary: It's been two months since Akira went back home, and Ann decides to invite Ryuji over.





	Two Months

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a loooot shorter than it turned out. Original prompt was: Ryuji/Ann, Ann invites Ryuji over to catch up with him after they drop Akira off at home

It’s been two months since Akira went home. Life has settled back into its normal routine. Or at least, semi-normal routine, Ann thinks as she closes out of the group chat, where Yusuke has been excitedly ranting about lobsters for a while. She’ll let Makoto or Akira handle that. Her keys jingle in her hands as she unlocks her front door. It’s amazing how much her life has changed, if not a little inconceivable. Over a year ago, she would have been dealing with Kamoshida and doing her best to ensure Shiho’s happiness. Now however, Ann glances at her phone background. How Futaba managed to set up her phone to take such a nice group photo is beyond her, even if the photo had been ruined seconds later as Morgana, trying to climb atop Joker’s shoulder, had instead slipped, landing on Futaba, who had then stumbled into Yusuke how’s lanky fram caused him to trip both Haru and Makoto, leading to pandemonium.

 

Ann flips her lights on. Her parents are still out of town, and after getting so used to being surrounded by her friends the house feels...empty. She flops down on her couch before pulling her phone out again. In a turn of events, it seems that Futaba has saved the day, by promising Yusuke a collection of lobster images in exchange for silence. Ann frowns up at the chat. Futaba’s icon is idle, but then again, it’s always set to idle so the chances of whether she’s online or sleeping is a gamble. Makoto and Haru are offline as well as Yusuke, who seems to have calmed down.

 

Ann goes to put away her phone when a new message pops up.

**#1 Pirate Kidd** : Can’t believe it’s already been 2 months since we dropped this dude off, feels unreal.

Attached is a picture of the three of them, Akira sandwiched in the middle, Ryuji’s arm outstretched to take the photo, other arm casually slung over Akira. Ann holding up bunny ears behind Akira’s head. She smiles and makes a decision.

**Pan-pan-panther** : Hey are you doing anything today?

**#1 Pirate Kidd** : Nop, what’s up? You wanna hang out or something

**Pan-pan-panther** : I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over for a bit

**Pan-pan-panther** : I mean we can go out somewhere if you want but

**#1 Pirate Kidd** : For real? Yeah we can hang out, I’ll see you in an hour? I gotta help ma out around the house a bit first

**Pan-pan-panther** :Sure, see you then.

 

Ryuji’s phone falls to his bed with a soft thump. He’s blushing, which is ridiculous. He’s known Ann since middle school, for crying out loud! But also, he’s never been over to a girl’s house. Specifically a girl’s house whose parents are most likely not home and who has a rockin bod and- Ryuji stops himself right there. 

Ann probably just wants to train, or watch shitty movies, it’s fine.

With a longstanding groan, Ryuji flops out of his bed, he does have to help his ma out a bit before he heads over after all.

 

It doesn’t register with Ann, until about ten minutes before Ryuji arrives. That her heartbeat has not settled down since inviting him over. She takes a few deep breaths and sets down the bundle of trash she had been frantically picking up to make her space look presentable. She’s known Ryuji since middle school, for crying out loud! She’s been to his house before and even talked to his mom, multiple times in fact. Sure, she hasn’t really been over there since middle school, but the point still stands. Nodding to herself she finishes cleaning, just before the front door buzzes, announcing her guest.

 

She opens the door and is immediately greeted to Ryuji’s trademark grin and, oh my god is that baked goods she smells?

 

“Hey, hope you don’t mind, but ma said she made to much and wanted me to pass along the extras to you” Is Ryuji’s greeting as he steps into the apartment. 

“Oh, gimme gimme” Ann makes grabby hands at the package in Ryuji’s hands until he relents and passes it along. 

“Go ahead and make yourself at home”, she calls as she rushes to the kitchen to grab the necessary tools. I’ll be right out. Ryuji looks around. The apartment is well maintained. There are a few framed magazine spreads on the walls of Ann or of the designs her parents have created along with some pictures of a young Ann with who Ryuji can only guess are her parents. He smiles as he passes one of  a baby faced Ann, smiling towards the camera, front teeth missing. 

Ann comes back out of the kitchen with two plates and a fork apiece. Ryuji snorts to himself when he sees the size of Ann’s portion compared to his, earning him a light smack on the shoulder, before they both dig in. 

Ann’s running her fork over the leftover frosting on the plate when Ryuji finally breaks the silence. 

“So was there anything in particular you wanted to do today or?”

Ann shrugs,

“I kind of, just didn’t want to be alone, you know?” Before Ryuji can fully process her words, she quickly adds on, “Plus we haven’t talked as much, face to face since Akira went home”.

“Yeah, that’s fair. We all don’t have as many chances to meet now that our thieving days are over.” Ann nods, a pensive look on her face.

“I miss him”

Ryuji drops his hands to his lap, “I miss him too”

Ann nods again before sitting up straight in her chair, face brightening, “You know, it’s been a long time since it was just both of us hanging out”

Ryuji smiles, “Yeah wasn’t the last time, like what when we were in middle school”

“Yeah it was, we went to the store and-HEY, You still owe me money you jerk?” Ann stands pointing an accusing finger at him, and just like that, they fall back into a familiar rhythm of friendly bantering.

 

They’re their third movie into the day when Ryuji feels Ann’s head rest against the side of his shoulder. He tenses, and then relaxes as Ann’s slow steady breathing fills the room. They had played a few games before resorting to Ann’s small growing collection of cheesy superhero movies. Futaba would probably have a fit, when she saw just how much of a knockoff of Featherman most of them were but they were entertaining nonetheless. Ryuji checks his phone. He has a text message from Akira that’s just a candid image of Morgana sleeping and a message from his mother, reminding him that he has to head home soon. 

 

“You know”, Ann breathes into his shoulder, “If it weren’t for Akira we probably wouldn’t be able to hang out like this” 

 

Ryuji’s throat feels suddenly very dry, “Yeah”.

 

“Mmhmm, we should do this again soon”

“What falling asleep on the couch”

“No hanging out, together, just the two of us”.

 

Ryuji feels like his heart is going to explode out of his chest. 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that”

**Author's Note:**

> HMU at squallisdead on twitter if you want to suggest more prompts for me to try my hand at.


End file.
